


Taking a Break

by shotaboy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotaboy/pseuds/shotaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante and Ivy both agree that they're tired of traveling and take a break. Dante sneaks into Ivy's room wanting to play with her in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is a smut story!! If you do not like sexual stories, please do not read this!  
> Also: This is my first smut so it might not be as good as some others so... please note this! 8)

     Ivy sighed, she was so bored of traveling all the time. "Dante...?" she asked quietly. "Yeah?" he asked, looking at the technician girl. "...Can we take a break? I'm so bored of traveling." he smirked, an idea popping into his head. "Sure, I'm tired too. Com on, Freund." he said. Ivy typed on her computer, a temporary, computerized Nasod home appearing infront of them. Dante's smirk grew, "Excellent," he whispered to himself. They walked into the house and into their rooms. Ivy laied down on her bed and let her El Extractor charge over night.

     Her 'sleep' was interrupted when Dante came in and was walking toward Ivy. She sprung up, "Dante... what are you doing up?" she asked and Dante didn't respond. He just had a large smirk on his face. "Ivy..." he said as he pushed her down onto the bed. Ivy's face just reddened slightly. "I'm awake because of you." Ivy stared up at him, knowing what he meant. "You might want to stop right there... I'm a Nasod. I might hurt you." she said with worry in her voice. "I don't care." Dante said, sounding emotionless. "Well, I do." Ivy replied. He unbuttoned the back of her shirt and pulled down her skirt. She didn't have anything underneath because it was pointless for Nasods, they're pretty much robots! He purred at her curvy figure. "For a Nasod, you're pretty beautiful." She just stared at him, her face painted red. "Even I don't know what this will do to me." "I don't care." Dante repeated that short sentence. He was hungry and that's all that mattered.

     Dante ran fingers down her back and she shivered. Ivy was reacting to things unusually. Normally Ivy didn't react at all. Was she slowly turning human? Dante smirked, satisfied with her reaction and rubbed his thumb against the inner part of her thigh. She gasped as little waves of pleasure ran through her body. She let out small pleasure-filled breaths as he moved his hand to her chest and rub fingers against her nipple. She moaned out, even more satisfied with her reaction than before. She was a robot, but was pretty sensitive to sexual advancements. He put his mouth around one of her hardened nips and licked the bud. She moaned out louder and louder. "Dahhh....Dante." she gripped the bed sheets and Dante smirked. He began taking his clothes off slowly. "Dante, pah-please... please hurry, I nah-neeed youu..." he slowed down even more. "Beg for it." "Ohh... Dahhnte... please take me. I reeaally need you right now!!" "That's better." he said and pulled his boxers off, revealing his large erection. Ivy didn't pay any attention to it and he pushed it inside of her. Ivy gasped in pain and gripped the sheets tighter. "I-I'm fine.." she said quietly. Dante began thrusting into her. As Dante's thrusts accelerated, their moans gew louder and more frequent. Dante eventually hit Ivy's G-spot and she screamed out. "D-Dante!! I-I'm... going to...!!" "Me too!!" Dante gave a few last thrusts and they both came. Dante pulled out and laid next to Ivy, the two falling asleep with each other. 


End file.
